When Around Your Roommate, Awareness is a Must
by 09astro27nm
Summary: Kuroko has a trick planned up her sleeve, but when Misaka turns the table, the trick completely backfires on her. Kuroko/Misaka Rated M for fluffy stuff!
1. Kuroko's Plan

**A/N: As an intro, I just finished binge watching the entire first season of Project-Railgun and couldn't help but thinking how perfect this pairing was. Anyway, here's my delve into the Railgun world!**

I was pissed. That Toma kid had once again somehow beaten my strongest attacks. Every time I see his face, he seems so nonchalant. Like he doesn't care that he's able to fend off the the third strongest level five in Academy City.

All I do is stare down at my level card.

'Mikoto Misaka' it says. 'Level 5'

"How can a level zero counter a level five?" I wondered out loud.

I had looked him up at Judgement when Kuroko was out. He had an ability called Imagine Breaker, but it was level zero. Kuroko had a fit when she found out, but I needed to know.

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. Kuroko had called to tell me that she was still at work, and that she would be home late. It was surprisingly boring without Kuroko playing any of her perverted tricks on me. Even my laptop seemed like it was bored.

I looked up when I heard the door open and saw my roommate shambling in. She flopped down on my bed.

"Onee-sama..." she moaned.

"Kuroko, you'd better get off my bed real quick."

"I can't, Onee-sama. If I do, my heart will just explode from the exertion."

"I don't care if poltergeists come and use Power Down on Academy City, I want you off my bed!"

She reluctantly got up. "You're so mean to me sometimes," she pouted, "Anyway, I got us some seaweed chips." She tossed the bag to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled through a mouthful of seaweed. "You do have your perks sometimes."

She just nodded her acknowledgment and opened her laptop to finish some type of report.

I was happily munching away when she spoke up.

"You fought him again, didn't you?"

"Huh?" I asked, "Who?"

"The high school kid you were stalking. Uhh... Toma."

"What?! I.. I wasn't stalking him!"

"You shouldn't get yourself wound up over the fact that you can't beat him," she stated, turning around in her chair. "But if that isn't it, you should probably know that he could never love you like I could." She got up and started walking toward the sink.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I don't want to hear any of your perverted desires!" My mouth was dry from all the seaweed, but I was too angry to care. "I don't have a crush on him, he's too old for me!" My mouth was really dry. "And another thing: don't you ever tell me who I can and can't see!" Seriously, my mouth needed water. "Why is my mouth so dry?"

"Silly, Onee-sama," she scolded, while she brought me a glass of water, "you should know that seaweed has salt, which causes dry mouth."

I desperately grabbed the glass and chugged it down, feeling the cool, slightly bitter taste flow down my throat.

Wait, slightly bitter?

"What was in that water?" I gasped, feeling a wave of foggyness roll over my judgement.

"I couldn't have you running off with some stranger like Mr. High-Schooler, so I had to make sure that you stay bound with me. Did you think I used all of the aphrodisiacs on just one try? This is a special mix that I got. It causes your estrogen levels to skyrocket, while common sense and other pesky things are nullified," she explained. "It cost me almost ¥5000, so it should work fabulously. And just to make sure, I will be taking half a dose." She smiled as she drank her tainted water.

My head was swimming in lust and I started to take off my skirt, but Kuroko noticed, and shook her head.

"No no no. I can't have you doing that so soon, Onee-sama. I've waited too long for us to rush. We have to start slowly," she instructed, and leaned down and kissed me.

Her kiss was light as first, but began to grow as the aphrodisiac took hold of her. I was already under the spell, but when she leaned in, my brain went into overdrive. She gently nibbled on my bottom lip, making me moan in ecstasy and I responded by starting to suck on her upper lip. I was running out of air, so I backed off and took in a breath.

She took the opportunity to start unbuttoning my blouse and smiled at something. "Do you remember when we were in the shower room and I snuck under and grabbed you?"

I nodded. "That was only a couple of months ago.

She grinned and finished unbuttoning me. "Would you mind if I did it again?"

She reached and took hold of one of my breasts through my bra, making me unable to respond.

"You're so sensitive. I can't imagine what you would be like without a bra on."

She reached around me, lifting me up so that she could reach my clasp. She undid it, and with one movement, teleported my blouse and bra to the other side of the room.

The cool air instantly made my nipples harden. I gasped at the sudden sensation.

"It's so cold in here," I gasped.

"Well, then," she whispered, "let me warm you up."

She leaned over and ever so gently, grasped my breast. She rolled the nipple of the other breast through her fingers, making me moan. I leaned up to where her face was, and passionately kissed her, while my hand pulled her down into me. She started to kiss back, but then stopped.

"I think that you know what's coming next," she hinted, slowly moving her hands down towards my hips. She found the zipper to my dress, and brought it down teasingly slow.

"Can't you go faster?!" I asked. The temptation was almost unbearable.

"Patience is the key to happiness, Onee-sama," she explained, "and you're going to be really happy once I'm done." She finished pulling down the zipper and took my skirt off.

"Seriously," she sighed, "why do you insist in wearing these shorts. They just get in the way, and they are most definitely not ladylike. But they are no match," she admitted, teleporting both my shorts and panties across to the ever-growing pile of clothes in the corner, "for my teleporting.

There I lay, completely naked, as she delicately traced her hands around my hips.

"And here," she announced, tracing her fingers closer and closer to my inner thighs, "lies the ultimate prize. Once I do this, you are forever bonded to me. Not that you have much choice in the matter."

Her fingers lay just a tantalizing inch away from my love button, just lying there, as if they were taunting my deranged brain.

"Please, Kuroko," I begged, "I need it. I need… your love."

"I thought you would never say that," she smiled, and moved her hand down.

A wave of pleasure came over me, and my back arched involuntarily. A mix between a scream and a moan came out of my mouth, causing Kuroko to slam her hand over my mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want the head to come over here?" she whispered with alarm.

She kept her hand over my mouth as her hand resumed her gyrations around my clit. Her hand did a very accurate job of covering the moans that I couldn't hold back.

"Kuroko, I… I can't hold back for much longer!" I gasped.

"Then I guess it's time for the grand finale."

She lowered her head from above me to down between my legs.

"Oh, and one more thing: cover your mouth with your pillow. I don't want to hear a scream when you come."

I nodded, and prepared myself for the ride of my life. The first thing I felt was her button nose pressed up against my clit. After that, her warm breath floods over my outer labia. Then, I felt her tongue, pressing into me, pushing itself deeper into my folds. My pillow muffled my pleasure, which kept getting louder as I got closer and closer to my peak.

"Ah, Kuroko! I can't…," I moaned. "Ah! I'm coming!" My body broke and wave after wave of pleasure flooded over me. Small shots of my electricity shot out from my fingers and my thighs clamped together, holding Kuroko in place as an unknown liquid spilled out and onto her.

As I stopped shaking after my orgasmic high, I felt my mind coming back to it's regular state. As I regained my consciousness, I felt Kuroko untangle herself from between my legs.

"My, my, Onee-sama," she sighed, after wiping her mouth with her arm, "you have such a sweet taste." She leaned up and kissed me, my own taste transferring from her mouth to mine.

"Hey, Kuroko," I said, sitting up suddenly and throwing her off in the process.

Realising that the aphrodisiac had probably worn out, she quickly scampered to the other side of the room. "W… What is it?" she asked tentatively.

"You won't have to need the drugs next time." I smiled as she realized that I wasn't going to kill her.

"You're the best, Onee-sama!" She ran over and bugged me.

"But," I amended, "you have been bad, haven't you?"

"Huh?"


	2. Misaka's Revenge

**A/N: I had to split the one chapter into two. Me and some others thought it was too crowded in one chapter.**

In an instant, she found her hands attached to the top of the bed.

"What... What is this? Let me go!" she demanded.

"I can't just let you off that easy now, can I?"

"N- no. Why can't I teleport?!"

"Your hands are attached to the top of the bed by my elecromagnets. A bonus is that it disrupts your teleporting skills. You are now in my complete control."

"No! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! Please!" Her cries were oblivious to my ears.

"'No matter what,' you said. You and I are bound. No matter what you do, this is going to happen. Just deal with it."

Tears were streaming down Kuroko's face. "I'm sorry," she kept whispering. "I'm sorry."

I leaned down and wiped the tears off her face. She looked up with watery eyes, and whispered, "Whatever you do, remember that I still love you."

I smiled. "Don't worry. I won't make it too harsh." And with those words echoing around the room, I leaned down, and, gently, planted a kiss on her lips.

The kiss lasted less than a second, and as soon as it was over, Kuroko looked astonished.

"O… Onee-sama, "she stuttered, "did you really do that?"

I smiled, and whispered in her ear, "This is supposed to be a punishment. People aren't supposed to talk during their punishment. Got it?."

She nodded her head.

"Good," I whispered, and lightly nipped her earlobe.

A squeak not unlike a mouse slipped out of her mouth.

I slowly kissed down her neck, until I got to her blouse.

"How is it that I'm completely naked, yet you still have all your clothes on?"

She just shook her head.

"Well, that can be easily changed."

I started to unbuttoned her blouse, and for every button that I undid, I laid a small kiss. Once I undid her entire blouse, I was amazed to find that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Not wearing a bra? I'll count that as strike two."

She shuddered, most likely imagining what strike three would bring.

Although her breasts were small, they were developed enough to get erect when exposed to the cold air. I slowly leaned over and tweaked them with my fingers, causing her to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure. While playing with her right nipple, I slowly kissed in a circle around her left, tempting her, causing her to arch her back.

I stopped teasing her, and kissed and sucked her left nipple. While doing that, my fingers traced down to the zipper on her dress. I pulled it down, to reveal her lace butterfly thong, though the wet spot on the front of it was an obvious sign of her arousal.

"This is unacceptable! A judgement officer wearing this while on duty. What if a child saw that? You've hit strike three."

I immediately stoped playing with her and stood up. I put on a fake frown and stood over her. She immediately got quiet and her eyes started to water.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you until I say so. Understood?" My voice was filled with discipline and her body started to cower in fear.

I released my electro-grip on her legs just long enough to get her thong completely off. I quickly used my fingers to test how wet she was. My fingers made a lewd sound as I played with her, adding to Kuroko's muffled squeaks and moans. My fingers came down to her entrance, and I could feel the heat radiating from her insides. I put one finger inside to test the depth. I could feel her pulsing around my finger as I pushed deeper into her. It didn't take long before I hit a barrier, blocking me from going any further.

I could hear Kuroko's moans getting louder and higher pitches, so I decided to finish up. I moved so that I had easy access to her opening, and quickly pushed my face in, feeling the heat radiating upon my face. My tongue darted out, tasting her musky juices. I licked her clit, feeling her moan and buck against me. I knew that she would come soon, so I quickly moved my face down to her prize. I pushed my tongue towards it and felt it slip in, for her pulsating walls surround my tongue. She started to shake, and I knew that she was coming. I pushed my tongue in as far as it would go, and felt her juices come flowing out onto my face.

As soon as she was done, I leaned back up and kissed her, letting the flavor of her juices transfer to her mouth. I released my grip on her arms and legs, and she fell back to the bed.

"How'd you like your 'punishment'?" I asked.

"I really liked it," she admitted. "I love you, Onee-sama."

"I love you too," I said, and grinned, "Imouto."

She beamed and hugged me in a tight embrace. We fell asleep wrapped like this, feeling our hearts beat close together, in my bed, not bothering to think about what lay ahead. Just thinking about what we did, and how much closer we now were.

**A/N: I feel like enough people have liked this story so I have decided to continue it! I'm working on Popular Opinion right now, but I should have another chapter up soon. Keep soaring!**


End file.
